The present invention relates generally to a hydrophone using a magnetic sensor.
Typical hydrophones use ceramics or other solid-state materials. Sound waves in the surrounding water strike the surface of the material and transfer momentum before the sound can be sensed. A loss of signal can incur due to the large mismatch of material properties. This loss of signal can result in lower sensitivity which limits the performance of the hydrophone. The large mismatch in material composition and state of matter, e.g., solid versus liquid, results in additional unintentional filtering of the signal and signal refraction.